Folie meutriére
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: L'amour peut parfois pousser a tuer...


**Simple OS écrit le 14 Février 2009^^**

**Alors pour changer, les persos ne sont plus a moi (j'en avais marre - Revendus a SQ XD)**

**Par grand chose a dire enfait ^^'**

**C'est venu comme ça.**

**Nema.**

* * *

**Folie meurtrière... **

Face a lui, l'arme levée, il ne semblait pas douter, le visage fermé, le regard dénué de toutes expressions, il ne tremblait pas, tout en lui montrait une furieuse détermination. Pourtant il se sentait flancher. Il avait envie de lâcher son arme et de quitter cette pièce ou on pouvait pressentir l'odeur de la mort, quitter cette tour... Il ne savait plus rien, hormis qu'il avait mal. Une douleur qui le rongeait petit a petit, comme une gangrène... Pire que les geostigmates, pire que toutes les souffrances qu'il avait pu endurer. Lui ne bougeait pas non plus, comme toujours rien ne venait briser son impassibilité légendaire. Il ne semblait pas redouter l'arme pointée sur lui, ni le fait qu'elle allait surement écourter sa vie. Non, il restait inerte comme une statue. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'avait a ce moment la, rien, absolument rien pour y échapper. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, savoir pourquoi celui qui l'avait protéger depuis tant d'année voulait aujourd'hui sa mort. Ce fut cette question qui le poussa a briser le silence qui les entourait.

-Pourquoi Reno?

Le jeune homme se mordit violemment, le sang perlant sur ses lèvres alors qu'un frisson le parcourait. Sans le savoir il venait de le prendre en traitre. Cette façon de prononcer son nom avec cette froideur mêlée de curiosité lui donnait des frissons, il se reprit doucement. Il laissa échapper un léger rire sans joie si différent de ces grands éclats de rire. Sa main ce crispa sur son arme. Pourquoi... N'était-ce pas évident...? Son meilleur ami avait-il raison ? Était-il devenu fou ? Fou... Il l'était depuis tellement longtemps... Mais pas de la manière qu'il le croyait.

-Tu n'as donc jamais rien vu. Pas même un léger soupçon.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Suis-je donc si invisible a tes yeux Ô Grand Président de la Shinra.

Sans perdre son calme, le beau blond, les yeux dans les yeux lui répondit.

-Les sarcasmes et l'ironie n'ont jamais étaient ton fort Reno.

Le rouquin accusa mal le coup. Il ne comprenait pas, n'avait-il donc pas peur de mourir ? Comme un reflet de ses pensées, le jeune président écarta les bras vers lui, le défiant du regard.

-Tu es venu ici pour ça, si tu ne veux pas me donner d'explications claires, agis.

Le jeune Turk noua un bras autour de son ventre, la douleur plus intense que jamais.

-Pourquoi avoir toujours cet attitude si froide avec moi... Bien plus qu'avec les autres...

Il approcha de son supérieur, les traits ravagés par la fureur et la douleur avant de cracher ses paroles pleines de souffrance trop longtemps contenue.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fais d'autre que te protéger !! Plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas hésiter a faire barrage de mon corps si ça pouvait te sauver !

Rufus le dévisagea lentement cette personne qu'il croyait connaître alors que le rouquin essayait vainement de se calmer. Puis...

-Peut-être qu'effectivement ma mort est nécessaire.

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, le rouquin se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol en une bruit sourd, qui arracha une grimace au beau blond. Le rouquin sur lui le regardait avec une expression de dément, il le prit par le col, le secouant violemment. Avant de se penchait au dessus de lui, ses mains solidement agrippaient au tissu. Brusquement, il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, la mordant, le forçant a entrouvrir ses lèvres pour approfondir ce baiser. Il s'appuya sur lui, avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou, murmurant d'une drôle de voix:

-Quand tu sera mort, tu sera a moi.

-Tu es fou.

-Oui, non, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Qui sait ?

Prenant peu a peu conscience de la situation, le beau blond finit par se laissait faire. Il se laissait griffer, mordre, embrasser. Ces baisers n'avaient rien de doux, ils étaient violents et durs, ses mains sur lui n'étaient pas tendre, elles le griffaient jusqu'à faire perler son sang. Pourtant, malgré cette dureté, il ne bougeait pas. Puis subitement, il passa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, ce dernier se figea, alors que le le jeune Président, effleurait doucement la base de sa nuque puis son cou. Le rouquin s'éloigna légèrement en détournant la tête.

-Arrêtes...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu dois me haïr...

Sa bouche retrouva la sienne, toujours avec autant de dureté, pourtant la réponse qu'il eut ne le laissa pas de marbre. Le beau blond lui répondit toute en douceur, avec lenteur, le forçant a ralentir. Reno ne pu résister. Il accorda ses mouvements aux siens. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'a bout de souffle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le rouquin se détourna.

-Tu joues encore une fois avec moi.

-Tu joue ma vie.

-Je vais te tuer.

Il passa ses mains autour de son cou, comme près a l'étrangler. Le beau blond se redressa légèrement, le fixer sans provocation.

-Alors fais-le.

Il sentit les longs doigts fins du rouquin le serrait un peu plus. Il ne bougea pas. Le fixant droit dans les yeux avec une expression neutre. Il le sentit trembler.

-Ne me fixe pas comme ça.

Le beau blond tourna le tête, alors que l'étreinte se desserrai.

-Re...

Les lèvres du rouquin le coupèrent en pleine phrase. Des lèvres chaudes et humides aux goût de sel. Le jeune Turk , toujours allongé sur lui passa ses bras autour de son cou, laissai ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux d'or. Il se serra contre lui le plus possible, alors qu'il essayait de refouler ses sanglots. Rufus referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Il tressailli lorsque ses larmes glacées tombèrent dans son cou. Il le repoussa doucement afin de les lui essuyaient. Reno frissonna et attrapa sa main au passage et la colla contre sa joue.

-Je dois le faire...

-Je sais.

-Pardonnes-moi.

-Oui.

Il reprit ses lèvres avec une douces passion. Chacun de ses baisers semblait lui dire je t'aime, chacune de ses caresses demandait pardon. Lorsque sa main se referma sur la materia froide, il se figea. Il ouvrit les yeux pour dévisageait le jeune président. Allait-il le tuer ? Allait-il tenir contre lui le corps glacè de l'être qui l'embrassait avec autant de chaleur? Leur baiser s'éternisait, le beau blond rouvrit les yeux et prit sa main.

-Fais-le.

-Non...

-Tu dois le faire.

-Je sais...

Au même moment, le grand black entra dans la pièce, suivit des autres Turks.

-Lâches-ça Reno !

-Rude non !

Le coup partit, le rouquin se prit la balle en plein dans le dos. Elle se ficha dans son torse. Il manqua d'air, alors qu'une larme effleurait sa joue. Rufus le vit s'affaissait sur lui, a bout de souffle alors que le chef des Turks essayait de contenir Elena qui hurler, tout en se demandant si leur boss était mort.

-Président !

-Fais le Reno.

-Non... Pardonnes-moi... Je t'...

Ses dernières force furent absorbées par le baiser que lui imposa le beau blond. Un dernier long baiser qui les surprit au plus haut point. Reno se sentait partir, son cœur battait faiblement et le beau blond le sentait. Il lui prit la sphère des mains et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais Reno. Je sais, alors fais-le.

-Je ... ne peux... pas...

-Moi je peux.

Il lui souria et murmura l'incantation de la materia. Il y eut un brusque éclat bleu qui vira au noir. Thanatos était passé. Le rouquin reposer inerte contre leur supérieur. L'ange de la mort n'avait pas ramassait qu'une âme, il avait aussi emporter celle du beau PDG de la Shinra Corporation, Inc. Aucuns des trois Turks n'avaient comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient cru venir sauver leur boss de la brusque folie de leur collègue et ami et pourtant, alors qu'il ne risquer plus rien, il avait vu le Président lui même invoquer la materia. L'odeur de la mort planait dans ce bureau, pourtant lorsqu'ils commencèrent a rejoindre la rivière de la vie, les particules de leur corps se mélangèrent, comme si elles voulaient se fondre l'une dans l'autre... Alors, un doux parfum de délivrance flotta dans l'air, les apaisants comme l'ange blond avait su apaiser la souffrances de son ange roux.

**

* * *

**

**Voila ^^**

**Quoi de plus romantique que de mourir avec celle/celui qu'on aime?**

**Review?**


End file.
